UVF Armed Forces
The UVF Armed Forces (UVFAF) is the entirety of the United Vannah Planets' military. Remit The UVFAF's objectives are to "secure and protect the systems and planets of the UVF, defensively or pre-emptively, to support the policy of the UVF, and assist allied states." Organisation 10,100 active spacecraft are operated by the UVFAF. There are millions of support personnel to assist in maintenance, co-ordination, supply, and other extremely important duties. The High Commander is chosen by the presidential committee. The other ranks, decreasing down the page, are as follows: Generals *First General *Second General *Third General *Auxiliary General *Under-General Other Non-Combatant Officers *First Brigadier *Second Brigadier *First Colonel *Second Colonel *Third Colonel *Under-Colonel Combatant Officers *First Captain *Second Captain *Third Captain *Under-Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant *Third Lieutenant *Under-lieutenant Warrant Officers *Warrant Officer (class one) *Warrant Officer (class two) *Warrant Officer (class three) Non-Commissioned Officers *Flame Sergeant *First Sergeant *Second Sergeant *Third Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Auxiliary Sergeant *Under-sergeant *First Corporal *Second Corporal *Third Corporal *Under-Corporal Privates *(Base) Specialist *Private (class one) *Private (class two) *Private (class three) *Recruit (class one) *Recruit (class two) Training Most personnel only have one year of training required to become a private (class three). Specialists must take between one and four further years, and officers three in addition to any other required training. The success rate for base training is 98%. The success rate for officer training is 91%. Vessels The spacecraft of the UVF are constructed by specially-contracted manufacturers whose only customer is the UVFAF. Most are built in orbit around industrial worlds. Those of the civilisations which joined the UVF after conception were refitted and given defensive roles, but do not appear on official UVFAF lists. They have spaceships that can travel FTL using shift-drives- they move partially into one of the unobservable dimensions of Omni 01, so allowing themselves to reach up to 100''c''. Propulsion is usually achieved using 3He-D fusion. Weapons on UVP ships are mainly missiles and kinetic weapons such as rapid-fire cannons. Nuclear weapons are also used, often boosted fission or neutron-enhanced. Certain large ships bear ion cannons, which fire beams of high-energy ions much like an ion thruster to irradiate enemy vessels. Classes of warship follow. Corvettes Smaller craft designed to remain within a single system- no shift-drive. *The Unthek-class corvette is a 40m-long vessel equipped with ion and chemical thrusters. It holds a complement of 20-40, depending on species, and bears a centrifuge for artificial gravity. Armament consists on an axial 30mm cannon and eight guided missiles around the nose. *Intono-class corvettes are 36m long. They bear ion thrusters only, as slow-acceleration ships. They have a larger centrifuge and are designed for protracted missions. Complement is 12-24, depending on species. Armament is six guided missiles around the nose. Destroyers Vessels designed for the protection of larger ships. They tend to be high-acceleration but also good in terms of endurance. *Vallhos-class destroyers are 84m long. Their propulsion systems consist of one fusion spheromak and four ion thrusters. The ship's complement is 25-45, dependent on their species. It has no centrifuge, depending on acceleration gravity. They bear an axial torpedo launcher with multiple varieties of torpedo and four missile launch systems. Some carry nuclear missiles. *The Uyohn-class destroyer is 81m long with a fusion spheromak and two ion thrusters. Their sensors are particularly advanced, and they have a complement of 15-30 individuals. Armament for this class of vessel consists of two torpedo launchers using various torpedoes and two missile launch systems. *Kattaka-class destroyers reach 85m long and have a particularly large fusion spheromak. This is assisted by six ion thrusters. Typical vessels carry a complement of 15-25, which is dependent on the species of the crew. A single torpedo launcher and two missile launch systems are carried. Cruisers General-purpose ships effective in many roles. These are the most common vessels in the UVFAF. *Unsigen-class cruisers are 99m long, with a fusion spheromak and eight ion thrusters. Complement of this class of cruiser can be anything between 25 and 60, depending on the species of the crew members. A small centrifuge is fixed around the command deck. These ships have large communications arrays. Armament consists of two missile launch systems and an 80mm axial cannon. *Bathala-class cruisers reach 92m long and have a single fusion spheromak accompanied by six ion thrusters. The number of crew is dependent on species, but between 30 and 55. As with the Unsigen, it has a small centrifuge around the command deck. Weapons are four missile launch systems and an 80mm axial cannon. Frigates Vessels larger and more heavily armed than cruisers. Used for both independent and fleet actions. *Dhera-class frigates are 102m long and have both a fusion spheromak and an auxiliary tokamak. These are assisted by ten ion thrusters. Designed for endurance and fewer maintenance needs, the Dhera has a complement of between 40 and 75, depending on the species of the crew. Two centrifuges are attached to the midship. Weaponry for such a vessel is four missile launch systems, and axial 30mm cannon, and two ion cannons. *Akwa-class frigates can be 110m long. For propulsion, they have a fusion spheromak, auxiliary tokamak, and eight ion thrusters. They have relatively low complements of 30-60 due to the space requirements of the onboard supply rooms and hydroponics farms. They are designed for very long missions and extended trips without resupply and refuel. Armament consists of two missile launch systems, an axial 30mm cannon, and an ion cannon. Battlecruisers Capital ships with heavy guns, but less armour and more speed than true battleships. *The 330m-long Yail-class battlecruiser has three fusion spheromaks and an auxiliary tokamak for propulsion, accompanied by twenty ion thrusters. As they are designed for independent missions, they require more capacity per crewmember for space, supplies, and support. The complement is typically between 40 and 70, depending on the species mix. There are onboard hydroponics and algal farms. The armament of these battlecruisers includes six missile launch systems, an axial 30mm flak cannon, and two ion cannons. Battleships Large, armoured warships with heavy guns. The most powerful UVFAF vessels. *Taxak-class battleships are 400m long. They contain three fusion spheromaks for propulsion, with an auxiliary tokamak and eighteen ion thrusters for manoeuvre. They taper far less than a battlecruiser, giving them a very large internal volume. Complement varies between 100 and 180 crewmembers depending on species and mission length. There are onboard algal tanks and small protein farms. These battleships wield ten missile launch systems usually equipped with nuclear weaponry, four co-axial 30mm cannons and six ion cannons. *Havik-class battleships reach 390m in length. Each uses two fusion spheromaks for propulsion, with an auxiliary tokamak and sixteen ion thrusters. Complement of a Havik-class vessel can be between 90 and 170 depending on the species mix of the crewmembers. Weaponry includes eight missile launch systems, equipped with nukes, six co-axial 30mm flak cannons, ten flak turrets, and eight ion cannons. Drones UVF drones are robotic constructs, which can either be remotely controlled or contain VIs with advanced intelligence for target recognition and elimination. There are various types, including aerial, aquatic, and terrestrial drones. Personnel Equipment Equipment for personnel. This varies from species to species for morphological, comfort, tradition-based, and practical reasons. Vannah Equipment Vannah usually wear segmented armour, consisting of ceramic ballistic plates in kevlar sleeves, backed by kevlar and ultrafine chain mail. The helmet contains a HUD, connecting the soldier to multi-spectrum cameras and RADAR within the suit, as will as allowing assisted aiming and IFF/objective recognition. Weapons are telson-held, and designed to attach just below the telsons themselves so that they may be held in place while the Vannah is manipulating objects. Low recoil is favoured, and hence small-calibre firearms or laser weaponry is usually carried. Estus Equipment Reasonably large, bulky sapients, the Estus nevertheless wear kevlar over their hides in battle. Many also wear titanium plate with ablative coatings over the whole assembly. Helmets connected to RADAR, communication, IFF detection and aiming systems are standard. Estus prefer to leave the thoracic claw unencumbered to assist in close-quarters combat. The main arms have only cup-like grippers, and so use rubber triggers which are compressed from both sides to fire. Weapons are of all kinds, and these sapients are capable of wielding missile launchers or machine guns and firing these as they move. Whari Equipment The Whari are the largest of the UVP races, and armour themselves extensively. Kevlar, ultrafine chainmail, ballistic and reactive armour plates and steel segments are used in whole-body armour suits. Helmets are designed to amplify natural echolocatory pulses, but are also capable of translating light or thermal vision into sound for the wearer. RADAR and IFF systems are contained within, and the armour has aim-assist and communication abilities. Their large size means Whari can bear very large weapons. They often act as mobile support, with missile launch systems, heavy machine guns, or even CIWS systems mounted upon their backs to assist lighter infantry. Other weaponry, such as light machine guns and shotguns, are also common. Jauron Equipment Due to their small size, Jauron cannot carry heavy armour. A kevlar bodysuit and wing covers are the most that Jauron soldiers can be equipped with. However, they may still utilise advanced HUDs, with multispectral vision, IFF and objective recognition, radio systems, and aim assist technology. Weapons are usually small-calibre firearms designed for Jauron tails. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord